marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Marvel
Captain Marvel is a Marvel superhero making her debut in the upcoming Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. She was previously featured as a cameo appearance as an ability card in Heroes and Heralds Mode in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 under her original codename of Ms. Marvel. Backstory Born in Boston, Massachusetts, Carol Danvers was a decorated Major in the United States Air Force, having joined from a young age and eventually moved to the intelligence field, serving with the CIA for a period of time. While working with NASA, Carol was tasked with investigating the extraterrestrial Kree soldier Mar-Vell, known to them as the original Captain Marvel. Following a confrontation with Mar-Vell's enemy, Yon-Rogg, Carol and Mar-Vell were caught in the explosion of a Kree Psyche-Magnitron. The energy bombardment of the Psyche-Magnitron somehow caused Carol’s genetic structure to be melded with Mar-Vell's, imbuing her hybrid Kree-Human genes, giving her her powers. Taking the identity of Ms. Marvel in honour of Mar-Vell, Carol became a successful superhero, serving alongside the likes of the Avengers and Defenders. Carol eventually had her powers and memories stolen by the mutant Rogue, who at her time was a member of the supervillain group, the Brotherhood of Mutants, before becoming a full time superhero with the X-Men. Her memories were recovered by the X-Men's headmaster Professor X, and she entered a long standing partnership with the X-Men. Carol eventually encountered the alien Brood and was subjected to a procedure that triggered her latent genetic abilities, becoming Binary. Later on, she regained her older powers, and changed her codename to Warbird. Eventually, Carol took the mantle of Captain Marvel sometime after the death of Mar-Vell, in honour of him. As Captain Marvel, Carol has lead Alpha Flight and the Ultimates to protect the Earth from extraterrestrial and impossible threats. Appearance Ability Card]] An adult, blonde-haired, Anglo-Caucasian woman, Carol, as Captain Marvel wears a red, gold, and blue suit based on a Kree uniform that she forms at will in honor of her late-love Mar-Vell/original Captain Marvel, along with her Warbird Ms. Marvel’s red sash. When performing feats requiring higher power output or space exploration, she forms a cowl/mask around her face. When performing these feats, her hair raises and glows with power. At times when using her Binary powers, Captain Marvel becomes a being of energy, her appearance being a black and starred silhouette of herself, with her only distinguished features being her eyes and hair. Her hair length in this game falls down to about her upper back and shoulders, as opposed to her current appearance in the comics, in which her hair is currently boyish short. As her original hero identity, Ms. Marvel, she wore a sleeveless black leotard suit with a streak of yellow lightning across her torso, alongside black gloves and boots, a red sash, which she continues to wear as Captain Marvel, and a black mask which covered the upper half of her face, and she had longer hair that fell down to her lower back. This outfit, also known as the "Warbird" outfit, was the appearance used for her Ability Card cameo appearance in the Heroes and Heralds Mode of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. This outfit appears as a DLC outfit for Captain Marvel in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Powers and Abilities As Captain Marvel, Carol Danvers has powers derived from her enhanced human-kree physiology, with additional powers from being linked with a white hole in during her time as Binary. Her powers include superhuman strength, speed, stamina and reflexes; self-propelled hyper-sonic flight; energy absorption and expulsion; and cosmic-awareness/flash precognition. Personality Captain Marvel is confident and somewhat arrogant, which can lead her to be reckless, competitive and hotheaded. Her attitude however is tempered by her desire to help others and to prove herself capable to her peers. Quotes Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite Character Select * "Reporting for duty!" * "All right, let's start this battle!" * "Hope you're up for this!" * "So, are you ready?" * "Bunny Toes!!!" * "Let's do this sister!" (To female character) Intros * "You've got guts, I'll give you that." * "Come at me with everything you've got." * "Can we kick your butt quickly? I've gotta go feed my cat." * "Just when I think I can get a little R & R, you guys show up!" * "I'll fight you guys, but when you lose, you gotta clean up my ship. Deal?" * "Even with my back against the wall, I won't give up." * "All right, you wanna test yourself against my air force training?" * "Crack a smile once in a blue moon, huh?" ''(VS. Strider Hiryu) * ''"Let's see what you've got!" * "All right, let's show them what we can do!" * "No armor, no shield, no hammer, no arrows? Interesting." ''(To Ryu or Chun-Li) * ''"Compared to the threats of the galaxy we faced, this is easy." (Guardian of the Galaxy as teammate) * "I'm keeping an eye on you, so you better not try anything funny!" (Villain as teammate) * "If you even act the slightest bit evil, you know what I'll do." (Villain as teammate) * "You play good cop, and I'll play bad cop!" (Chun-Li as teammate) * "You're not using one of Tony's extra suits, are you?" (To X or Zero) * "Hey! I said no pictures! Give them to me, or else!" (To Frank West) * "I need to see all the pictures you took of me. Understand?" (To Spider-Man) * "You oughta know by now Steve, I outrank you." (To Captain America) * "Star-Lord's gonna be mad when he finds out about what you're doing." (To Guardian of the Galaxy) * "I can't let evil slide by when it's right in front of me!" (To villain) * "Avenger vs. Avenger. Great! How many times do we have to do this?" (To Avenger) * "So it all comes down to this." (To Ultron Sigma) * "I will defeat you and end this, once and for all." (To Ultron Omega) * "Should've taken you down when I had the chance." (To Thanos) Taunts This section needs expansion. Victory * "The past is not important, only the future." Victory Text * "I've traveled to different dimensions and battled alien armadas. Nothing's getting past me!" * "I'm sure you've realized this by now, but I am VERY good at punching things." * "Move against my friends and you move against me!" * "You're outranked pal." * "I kick the asses of those who need it most. You just happened to be next on my list!" * "I've been in the Air Force and the Avengers buddy -- I'm way out of your league!" * "That's CAPTAIN Marvel to you!" * "Try to get my good side, fly boy!" (To Nova) * "Build all you want, Tony. I'll always be able to fold that armor of yours in half." (To Iron Man) * "Cute wings, but your flight patterns are way too predictable." (To Firebrand) * "Not too shabby, Parker! You could work on that left hook, though." ''(To Spider-Man) Trivia * In ''Infinite, Captain Marvel is voiced by Grey DeLisle, who previously voiced the character in Avengers Assemble and The Super Hero Squad Show (as Ms. Marvel). Category:Captain Marvel Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Zoning Characters Category:Flight Characters de:Captain Marvel es:Captain Marvel